Who is thirstier, Alibaba or Sinbad?
by Angelic Land
Summary: Alibaba wakes up in the middle of the night to get himself some water. He stumbles upon an unexpected couple and gets off as they have sex...or tries to, until he's found. Yaoi, shota; please don't read this if you think you won't enjoy it.


**Who is thirstier, Alibaba or Sinbad?**

One night, Alibaba woke up to get a drink of water. Sometimes the air got a little stuffy in the palace because the outer walls blocked the breeze. The boy lit a candle and crept out into the dark hall.

As he passed Sinbad's room, he heard Aladdin's voice. Alibaba's first thought was that maybe the little magi had a bad dream. Aladdin was known to wake people up—especially his best friend Alibaba, for silly reasons like that. The blonde wondered why his friend would've went to Sinbad instead of himself, so he stopped outside to eavesdrop.

Alibaba knelt down, pressing his ear to the door. He jolted back quickly, startled by the sounds coming from inside. He slowly approached the dark, wooden door again.

At first, Alibaba regretted having a good sense of hearing. He was listening to the young magi moaning uncontrollably as Sinbad pounded into him. Every once in a while, one of them would say something, but Alibaba couldn't make out what any of it was. His main concern was Aladdin.

After listening more closely, Alibaba grew less concerned and more confused. It sounded like Aladdin was enjoying himself, so whatever he and Sinbad were doing wasn't without consent. However, the magi was only twelve! He knew Sinbad was a pervert with an appetite for younger boys, but twelve was definitely far too young! Walking in on them while they were in the middle of having sex was only going to create a disturbingly awkward situation, but Alibaba couldn't just walk away from this. He sighed, realizing the worst part of it all. The sounds his best friend was making with Sinbad were, without a doubt, turning him on.

Who would believe Sinbad was fucking a twelve-year-old? Alibaba pondered that question. Perhaps a lot of people would, so he decided against seeking Ja'far's help.

Meanwhile, Aladdin seemed to be in a state of rapidly increasing pleasure. Alibaba sat down against the outside of the bedroom door, starting to picture the scene in his head. If Aladdin wasn't in any sort of danger, he saw no urgent reason to do anything. In fact, Alibaba was considering touching himself while his friends continued to elope.

As Sinbad and Aladdin picked up their pace, Alibaba slipped his pants off and freed his hardening cock. First, he imagined what it'd be like to have Aladdin underneath him, but his fantasy changed when he heard the magi moan Sinbad's name. The blonde figured that since Aladdin was so lost in bliss, the king must be pretty good in bed.

By now, Alibaba's shaft was fully erect in his hand. He'd begun pumping it in time with Sinbad's loud thrusts. Aladdin's volume increased, so he figured the boy was about to come.

Sure enough, he was correct. "Ah! Sin, here I-" Aladdin cried, followed by a long, throaty sigh.

Alibaba panted quietly, feeling the tip of his penis starting to drip. He clenched his eyes shut, continuing to pump his erection while Sinbad slammed into the small magi. His shame had all but vanished. All he could picture was Sinbad fucking him senseless with his thick cock. Alibaba wished he could see for himself, just how big it was.

"Aladdin, I'm gonna come," Sinbad groaned audibly.

Alibaba heard two more loud claps of skin colliding with skin, and then another guttural moan. The blonde was just moments from his own release. He didn't realize that he too, could now be heard from the opposite side of the door.

Sinbad pulled out of Aladdin and stood up. He went to the door, not even bothering to put on clothes. Whoever was on the other side was obviously turned on by what had just happened.

"Alibaba-kun?" A deep, surprised voice asked.

Alibaba's eyes snapped open. His jaw dropped at the sight of Sinbad; naked with a half-hard penis, right in front of him.

"Sin…I can explain!" The very embarrassed boy exclaimed.

The violet-haired man smiled. "Hey, if I'd known you wanted in on the fun I would've invited you too. C'mere."

Sinbad brought Alibaba inside, closing the door behind him.

"Wait, Sin! Why are you bringing me in here?"

"Why? Don't you want some help? I couldn't let you walk back to your room all half done like this," the king insisted.

Alibaba blushed, deciding that having Sinbad help him finish would be a lot better than going back to his room to do it himself.

Sinbad backed Alibaba up against the wall. He gave the boy's aching erection a few strokes and then took it into his mouth.

"Sin…oh…this feels so good!" Alibaba didn't expect Sinbad to use his mouth to help him out, so he was pleasantly surprised.

The king could taste Alibaba's pre-cum. His was very bitter compared to Aladdin's, but the sounds he made as he approached his orgasm were so worth it.

"Sin, I'm about to come…now!" The blonde moaned, shooting his seed into the man's mouth.

Sinbad swallowed Alibaba's semen, made a face, and then released the boy's cock. "Better, Alibaba?"

Alibaba caught his breath. "A lot better…but since when have you and Aladdin become fuck buddies?"

The little magi was fast asleep on the king's soft bed. "Well…he came to ask me about puberty the other night, and wanted to know about sex…"

"You're a piece of work, Sin. I'll keep this on the DL on one condition," Alibaba proposed.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about this condition of yours," Sinbad chuckled, motioning for Alibaba to snuggle up next to him under the blankets.

"Actually, all I was gonna ask for was that you include me in your next round of adult playtime," Alibaba said, drawing Sinbad's face closer to his.

"I think that's a very reasonable condition," the king purred.

The blonde started to push Sinbad's hair off of his golden eyes, but was captured by his soft lips instead.

After Alibaba and Sinbad had fallen asleep, Aladdin woke up. He looked over at the king, only to realize his friend Alibaba was also in the same bed. The magi rubbed his eyes, slightly confused.

Maybe Alibaba had a bad dream too.


End file.
